epicafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Sensorium
Sensoruim es la segunda canción del álbum The Phantom Agony de la banda holandesa de metal sinfónico, Epica Acerca de la canción, Mark comenta: Es una canción filosófica. ¿Existen las oportunidades? No lo creo. No creo en las oportunidades. Pero aun sin las oportunidades podemos tener nuestra libre voluntad. Somos responsables de nuestros actos, a pesar de que nada pase con las oportunidades. También trata sobre la exploración de partes menores de la ciencia en vez de tener un vistazo total. La creatividad viene del encuentro entre todo tipo de conocimientos y/o espiritualidad. Letra Inglés= Chance doesn't exist But the path of life is not totally so predestined And time and chronology show us how all should be In the ways of existence To find out why we are here Being consciousness is a torment The more we learn is the less we get Every answer contains a new quest A quest to non existence, a journey with no end No one surveys the whole, focus on things so small But life's objective is to make it meaningful Only searching for this That which doesn't exist Although our ability to relativize remains unclear I'm not afraid to die I'm afraid to be alive without being aware of it I'm so afraid to, I couldn't stand to Waste all my energy on things That do not matter anymore Our future has already been written by us alone But we don't grasp the meaning Of our programmed course of life Our future has already been wasted by us alone And we just let it happen and do not worry at all We only fear what comes And smell death every day Search for the answers that lie beyond |-|Español= Las oportunidades no existen, Pero el camino de la vida no esta totalmente predestinado Y el tiempo y la historia nos muestra como debería ser todo En las formas de la existencia, Para encontrar el por qué estamos aquí. Ser consciente es un tormento, Mientras mas aprendemos, menos obtenemos. Cada respuesta trae una nueva pregunta Una pregunta sin respuesta, un camino sin final. Nadie conoce todo, nos enfocamos en cosas insignificantes, Pero el objeto de la vida es hacer algo significativo, Solo buscamos por algo, Algo que no existe, Aunque nuestra capacidad de ser relativa es relativa. Ser consistente es un tormento, Entre mas aprendemos, menos obtenemos, Cada respuesta trae una nueva pregunta, Una pregunta sin respuesta, un camino sin final. No tengo miedo de morir, Tengo miedo de vivir sin tener tiempo. Estoy tan asustado, No podría estar de pie Para gastar toda mi energía en cosas que ya no importan. Nuestro futuro ya ha sido escrito por nosotros Pero no comprendemos el significado De nuestro curso programado de la vida Nuestro futuro ya ha sido gastado por nosotros Y solamente dejamos que pase y no nos preocupamos en absoluto. Sólo le tememos a lo que vendrá Y olemos la muerte todos los días. Busca las respuestas que hay detrás. Videoclip thumb|center|387px Categoría:Canciones